


The chocolate hunt

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Easter fun, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Rob and Aaron take their kids on an Easter egg hunt through the village
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The chocolate hunt

“Rob she’s five weeks old, she’s not going to remember this.” Aaron pleaded with his husband as he carefully put the onesie with bunny ears he’d bought on a whim a few days ago on their daughter.

“I know. But we will. And she looks cute doesn’t she?” Robert said, picking the little girl up from the changing mat and rocking her in his arms.

“She does look cute.” Aaron agreed and snapped a quick picture of them with his phone.

They’d both been head over heels with their little girl from the moment they’d first laid eyes on her.

“I missed out on so much of this with Seb when he was this little because of the mess I’d made of things…” Robert sighed. “I want to remember it all with her.”

Aaron gave him a soft smile.

“I know. Me too. And speaking of Seb, I better get him up. He’ll want the chocolate feast you promised him.” He got up to go to Seb’s room, only to all but run right into the boy and Liv as soon as he’d opened their bedroom door. “Hey you, did you wake auntie Liv up?”

“I heard him move around his room. We played with his Lego together.” Liv told him and put Seb’s hand she was holding in Aaron’s. “I’m going to have a shower.”

“Don’t take too long. We’re going to see what the Easter bunny left us.”

Liv frowned.

“Didn’t we do that yesterday?”

“Yes. At home. Not the rest of the village. And it’s still Easter today, right Seb?” Aaron asked and Seb happily yelled “Yeah!”

“You two spoil him.” Liv said with a smile. “Rosie is going to be just as bad.”

Aaron shrugged and laughed before picking Seb up and making his way downstairs, and calling out to Robert not to take too long.

With a joint effort from both his parents and Liv, Seb had one piece of toast and got his shoes and jacket on in no time.

“Right, the Easter bunny left us a map of all the eggs it left.” Robert said to Seb, kneeling down next to the boy to show him the map he’d drawn up on the computer with a little help from Ryan. “This is where we are now.” He pointed at a drawing of the mill with the word home written above it. Where do you want to go now?”

“We can go to the pub, to nana.” Aaron suggested after he’d tucked Rose into her pram. Liv had offered to stay home and watch her but Seb had insisted his little sister had to come too.

“Ok!” Seb agreed and took Robert’s hand and dragged him to the pub. Robert had hidden the eggs and other treats all over the village the night before and he just hoped nobody else had found them.

“Mum is going to kill you.” Aaron whispered in his ear as they watched Seb dig through the pub’s flower boxes and the flowers in the beer garden a little while later.

“Daddy! Look!” Seb held up an egg as big as his hand in a golden wrapper.

“Worth it.” Robert whispered back and went to high five Seb and let him put the egg in the basket they’d made especially.

With Seb in charge they made their way through the entire village, being stopped in the street many times by their friends and neighbours who wanted to admire baby Rosie. Aaron was beginning to suspect Seb’s treasure hunt doubled as an excuse for Robert to show off their little girl.

“Ah she is a gorgeous little lady.” Eric commented, looking into the pram while Seb tore through the B&B’s garden.

“Aye, who would’ve thought that the two of you would ever settle down and have kids? Nobody thought it was more than just scratching an itch.” Kerry said, nudging Amy as they walked past. “But here you are!”

“Yeah, here were are.” Aaron agreed and gently rocked the pram to keep Rosie happy.

“I think you lads make wonderful parents.” Eric said sincere. “Your parents would be very proud if they could see you now.” He told Robert who just nodded and gave him a shy smile.

Thankfully that was the moment Seb showed up with a huge chocolate bunny.

“Well done you!” Robert said excitedly, happy for the distraction.

“Well thanks for letting us look in your garden, Eric.” Aaron said, turning the pram around. “We’re off to our next stop to see what else the Easter bunny has left us.”

“It’s no problem. I hope it left you some of the good chocolate, Sebastian.” Eric replied and patted Seb’s head as he walked past him and joined his fathers on their way to their last location.

The pagoda where they’d gotten legally married.

Seb was getting tired so Robert had decided to carry him for the last few meters of their chocolate hunt.

“Daddy I see it!” Seb yelled and squirmed so Robert would put him down. On top of the bench, in the middle of the pagoda was a large Easter egg in a colourful wrapper. Seb ran up to it and climbed onto the seat to grab it.

“Careful!” Robert warned him and rushed over to help him.

“It’s so big!” Seb said, barely able to hold the egg properly in his tiny hands.

“The Easter bunny must know you and daddy love chocolate a little too much.” Aaron teased, walking up to his boys with Rosie in the pram and sitting down next to them.

“There’s no such thing as loving chocolate too much, right Seb?” Robert asked Seb who ignored him in favour of inspecting his haul. “He agrees.” Robert said and he and Aaron both laughed.

At that moment Rosie woke up and started fussing so Aaron picked her up and cuddled her against his chest.

“It’s ok sweetie, you’re ok. I know it’s not your bedroom at home but it’s all ok.” he whispered to her, softly kissing her head, trying to calm her down but the little girl was having none of it.

“Maybe we should take her home.” Robert suggested when neither her dummy or her favourite teddy seemed to make her happy.

“Daddy?” Seb asked, face scrunched up like he was over thinking the world’s mysteries.

“Yeah mate?”

“Why is Rosie sad?”

“She’s not really sad. She’s just… a little confused. Because she’s not at home now but she was home with us when she went to sleep.”

Seb nodded and examined his chocolate mountain again. He grabbed the golden egg he’d found in the pub’s flowers and turned to Aaron and Rosie.

“Here Rosie, this is for you. It’s special. Now you don’t have to be sad anymore.”

Aaron smiled and took the egg from Seb’s hand.

“Hey Rose, look what your big brother gave you.” he waved the chocolate in front of her face and the brightly coloured wrapper seemed to catch her attention and she calmed down a little.

“Does she like it?” Seb asked, looking back and forth between his parents and his little sister.

“Yeah, I’m sure she does.” Robert told him and kissed the top of his head. “You’re the best big brother ever.”


End file.
